Silent Cry
by xXxHoneyRosexXx
Summary: Akari ran-away from her abuseive mother, on a boat and driffed to Waffle town. Were she meets a certain peachy haired boy. Will they be able to solve each others problems? ChihayaXAkari -rating due to change- CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Runaway

Hey! This is my second story! Poor Chihaya will finally have a story! ChihayaXAkari! Hope you enjoy..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Soft wind blew against her face. It stung, and froze the tears there. It was the middle of the winter season. And as usual her mother was being harsh and threw her out. she was 17 years old. The girl slid down the side of the house and sobbed.

Her mother hated her. Despised her in fact. It wasn't the girls falt. Her dad was away at the moment...He usually was.  
He said he loved the girl... But if he loved her so much...Then why was he never home? Never sent them mail? It had come to the point were he only visited the girl on her birthday.

The girl stood up. She struggled threw the snow, hoping that she could get away before that "mother" of hers came to get her. Only one more year untill she was legally an adult. But..Would her mother let her leave? She hated her but she needed her at the same time...

The girl fought back more tears as she trudged threw the snow. She felt like she was about to freeze...The house was always warm and inviting...To who? None the less the house was warm. It was about 9' O clock so she had a knee length night gown on , a lilac sweatshirt and black stockings that matched her dress.

She was usually prepared for these things to happen so she practically always dressed like that. She heard a door slam open loudly in the back. Her mother stood there angerly. "Get back in the freakin house!" The girl shook her head quickly. "AKARI!"  
Her mother ran out of the house after her.

Akari's eyes widened she never said no to her mother. She thought fast and pushed her way threw the snow quickly. More tears streaming down her face."Why, Why, Why!" She screamed loudly hoping to catch someones attention. But, just her luck no one was outside.

Her legs were getting numb as she mad eher way threw the snow. Witch way should she go now? Then, her eyes brightened...The beach...She quickly got down on her knees and slid down the hill. Knowing her perfectly primped mother would never do that.

She got up. And ran. She spotted her target and smiled. A boat never looked so wonderful but at that moment, it did. She huffed and looked back to see her mom halfway down the hill. Akari grabbed her boat and pulled it out quickly. She pushed it into the ocean easily.

She grabbed a near-by branch and striked the other boat a few times making it broken. Akari breathed heavily trying to paddle farther from the seaside. Within a few minutes her mother was in the sand, and Akari was quickly on her way to somewhere...Somewhere better than here...

The sky was dark and the sea was light. This ocean wasn't dangerous at all. No sharks, just calm waters. She sighed in relief. At how quiet it was she wasn't used to that unless her dad was home. She smiled at that thought. With all her heart  
She wished for her father to miss her.

He was really the only one she cared about. Even though he was never home he was always kind to her when he was...Maybe he really did love her? " Wow... I've never been this happy before... I'm finally free from that woman..." A feeling of relief washed over her.

Akari had only seen little rocks nearby.. Nothing that resembled a new island...Or better yet a city. She'd always wanted to go to one of those. But her mom would never take her along with her. So she'd always dream about all the stores...Or restraunts she'd never go to.

Akari had never actually went shopping before. Except for the little side stand that Van usually had. But he only sold clothes for her mother. Her dad would always bring her clothes for her whenever he came to visit her. She frowned at that thought.  
How was she suppoused to get clothes now?

The only job she really ever did were simple little tasks. Like helping her dad on the farm or working part-time at the inner inn. Thats really all she probably could do without experiance...But...This was all she had. She sighed and slipped her stockings off.

She took her sweatshirt off. her night-gown looked like it could pass for a normal dress...But for how long? She put her sweatshirt back on. She dipped her hand into the water. Trying to move herself along. The water was suprisingly warm for what season it was.

Maybe she was gettin near a warmer place! She smiled and paddled about 3 more times. Akari didn't know how long she'd been drifting. But she was getting sort of tired. She laid down in the boat and shut her eyes. It wasn't long before sleep silently took her over.

-

Okay so thats the firt chapie! A bit boring... Sorry about that!! Maybe slightly depressing...SORRY BOUT THAT TOO!! BUT! Just think...Its essential for the story to sound well written!! And hopefully you have guessed by now that she lived in For-Get-Me not valley. Her mom is Lumina just if your wondering... Don't worry Chi will be in the next chapter!

BUT WAIT! Maybe he will...OR MAYBE HE WON'T!! DEPENDS ON IF I GET REVIEWS!! Chihaya depends on it...SO REVIEW!! (please)


	2. Waking up

Second Chapter! I'm in a writing mood so...Your welcome! We've finally found Chi!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Akari shook when the boat halted to stop. She her eyes. "C-Chi!" A girlie voice screamed. " Yes, Roomi?" Next was a boy who sounded slightly irritated. " There's a girl in a boat...I think she's dead." Akari felt someone jab something sharp into her side.

She yelped loudly. She heard the stick drop. " Well she's alive." The boy was really annoyed now. " And why exactly did you stab her with a stick?" Akari heard a ' I dunno' and an angry grunt. "What are we supposed to do...We can't just leave her here."

" I guess your righ- Why are you looking at me like that? Roomi?...NO!" She stomped her foot on the sand. "Come on Chi! Its not that hard!" He sighed. Akari felt herself become weightless. Arms wrapped around her tightly. She felt like she was blushing.

She heard foot steps on something hard...Like stone. " Were are we taking her?" She heard him ask the girl. " The inn...DUH!" He grunted. Akari heard a door slam open. " YUBA-CHAN!!" The girl yelled loudly. "Sensei-Chan!" The boy was slightly quieter.  
"What is it Chihaya?" The girl stomped her foot. " I called you too!"

"Well Chi's more polite. So I responded to him." "Did you two bring the fish?" The girl ordered her to come in." Yuba...LOOK CHI CAUGHT A GIRL!!" The boy humphed. The older lady chuckled. " Now why would anyone let him catch him?" The boy had no response.

"Were should I put her..." He said silently."Upstairs in one of the guest rooms." Akari was a little scared about him taking her up stairs. But, thankfully he made it without dropping her. She felt him softly place her down on a bed. He sighed. "At least your quiet...Your better than them."

Akari wondered if he remembered she was passed out...She could still here him...But he probably didn't know that though.  
" Chihaya Dr. Jin's here to check on the girl!!" She heard a man come in. Something picked up her hand and squeezed on her wrist. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hm...She has a slight fever... I think the cold made her pass out... I mean look at what she's wearing.!" Everyone laughed except for the boy. Akari didn't even know him but, She kinda got a hunch that he wasn't very humorous. " She might be unconscious for a day or two more."

The older woman sighed. " Well whys she unconscious?" The Doctor 'tsked' " She almost got hypothermia." They all gasped." Why! What happened to her." "How should I know? You found her." They all sounded partially irritated with the Doctor.

She heard three foot steps leave. But one stayed. Akari heard a chair slide over. Who didn't leave? " I want to meet you...The only other one who didn't laugh at all that mean stuff..." So The boy stayed? " I want to meet you...When you wake up anyway." So he didn't forget she was out.

Akari really wanted to open her eyes. So she tried harder than she had earlier. She finally saw light haze. Her eyes were open half-way! She had to keep trying. Almost...The room was lightly tinted. Her vision was still hazy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes quickly.

She looked around the room. Her eyes skimmed the walls...She knew the boy hadn't left...She hadn't heard anything. She blinked, and remembered a 'Thunk' She scooted over to the side and looked on the floor.Her eyes widened, And she blushed. He was cute.

The only guys she'd ever seen were her dad , her grandpa, and all the old guys in the valley. But he looked like he was about her age. Maybe a bit older. He had a light peachy hair color. It was all over the place. His hair was really wild. Akari looked around for some type of clock to tell what time it was.

" Its 3:30 Am..." She felt a sudden wave of cold wash over her. She pulled her large plush comforter around herself. How could the boy sleep like that. She noticed another bed over to the left that had the same comforter. She tip-toed over tothe bed and grabbed the blanket.

She placed it on him. and crawled back into her bed. Akari wasn't tired since her eyes were closed for god knows how long.  
She sat there and hoped that he would wake up. She was lonely. She started thinking of her favorite song. And before she knew it she was singing to herself.

Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti  
jalakani pohjii kutkutti.  
Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti  
vaan kyllähän Ieva sen jutkutti,  
sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa  
kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

She got louder.

Ievan suu oli vehnäsellä  
ko immeiset onnee toevotti.  
Peä oli märkänä jokaisella  
ja viulu se vinku ja voevotti.  
Ei tätä poikoo märkyys haittaa  
sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput.

She was half russian...So this song was easy for her.

Ievan äiti se kammarissa  
virsiä veisata huijjuutti,  
kun tämä poika naapurissa  
ämmän tyttöä nuijjuutti.  
Eikä tätä poikoo ämmät haittaa  
sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili.

She just noticed that the boy was staring at her. She blushed.

"Your awake?"

"Да ... Спасибо..." He looked confused...She forgot to switch back to speaking english.

"OH! Я сожалею, я забыл!" His mouth was opened as if he were about to talk.

"Ждать!" He shut his mouth. She breathed in a couple times. " Sohry...Gif me a couple uf seconds tu.Get back to normal!"  
He looked really confused now." Sorry about that! When I speak russian I kinda get stuck..." He nodded at her. She could already tell this would be an interesting night.

-

Okay! 2nd chapie done! Alright! The first words were "Yes...Thank you.." 2nd "OH! I'm sorry , I forgot!" Third "WAIT!" The song she's singing is loituma complication. And i'm NOT RUSSIAN. Now i'm serious no reviews, No new chapters!! ( Or i'll dangle Chi over a fire.) Hehehehe...

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	3. CONTEST! READ

Hello every one! special news...I'm having a little contest for a new story!! Winner gets their requested story AND 1 chapter added to any story that I wrote of their choosing. ( READ MY PAGE FOR RULES!!)

LOVE xXxHoneyRosexXx


	4. gawking,pain,and blushing

Okay! I'm very impressed with the amount of reviews I've been getting recently! So...As promised, The third chapter!  
( Maybe because your all so awesome I'll type a fourth tonight!) Also I need all of you to try and encourage me to keep going with this...Cause...I'VE NEVER FINISHED A STORY. I have like thirty note-books with stories that were never finished...So make sure I don't stop! ( love you all!) I'll remember to spell check...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

They stood in the room staring at each other. Chihaya looked at her with a stern look. Akari looked at the floor. He reminded her of her mother. " So...Why were you in that boat?" Akari jolted back up. " Uh...No reason...Really." She tried to smile at him. He cocked his eye-brow. " Yes, of course. Because everyone sleeps in boats." He rolled his eyes at her. She huffed.  
" I can see you would rather not tell me right now sooo...Moving off the subject...Whats your name." She looked at him weirdly. " You should have asked that first." He sighed. " It slipped my mind." She gave him an annoyed look.

"Akari, that's my name." Chihaya nodded. " Yeah, I could have guessed that much." Akari was getting a little irritated at this point. Even though she already knew...She asked anyway. " Whats your?" He looked at her. "Chihaya." Akari just nodded at him. She smiled warmly. " You know...It's a cute name." He blushed. She hadn't thought about it. But...It actually was pretty cute. "Your not supposed to say that a guys name is cute..." He was still blushing.

She smirked at him. " Then why are you blushing?" He looked away. Even though she didn't want to say it, there was a little perky girl inside wanting to go into super kawaii mode over his cuteness. But she resisted the urge. Akari was cought off guard when a door suddenly smacked her in the face. Chihaya jolted. " A-Akari..." The younger sounding girl shrieked."Chi...What did I just hit?" Chihaya groaned. " Roomi! You just smacked Akari in the face!" She looked confused.  
"Who?" He pushed her and moved the door from her face.

" Are you okay?" Akari hiccuped. There was a small stream of tears going down her face. He twitched. A little line of blood came down from her nose. Akari lightly touched her finger to her nose. "Roomi..." Chihaya was seriously annoyed at this point. " Yes, Chi?" He snapped his head back to look at her. Roomi groaned. Chihaya pointed at Akari's bloody nose. Roomi gasped. "OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry! I didn't even know you were there!" She pushed Chihaya over to the side. She squatted down in front of her.

Roomi reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue. " Here...This should stop the bleeding if you pinch the tip of your nose." Akari nodded and grabbed the tissue from her. " T-Thanks." Akari stuttered. Chihaya pushed her to the side. He placed his hand on her forehead. He frowned. "There's a bump on your head." Akari looked at the floor." I'm sure its nothing." She lied to him. Her head hurt. Horribly.

Roomi tried to scoot in next to him. "You kinda look out of it Akari." She shook her head. That made it worse. " No...I'm fine."  
She tried to stand up, but fell back over. " SEE! Look at that! You can't even stand up!" She shut her eyes. " Chi...You grab her left arm...I'll get the right." He nodded at her. They both swiftly picked her up. " Hold on Ari-Chan!" Akari looked confused. Ari-Chan? Chihaya and Roomi layed her down on the bed. " Jeez Roomi, You just met her and you already made a nick-name for her?"

Roomi nodded at him." Ari-Chan's a cute nick-name...It fits her!" How would that girl know? She just met her. Chihaya rolled his eyes at her. " Whatever...Anyway Akari, If you lay down for a little bit you should be okay." She just looked at him, and nodded. He smiled softly at her. Akari looked away and blushed. Its only 4:30...She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

-

Akari snapped up quickly. She looked at the clock. It was 8:23 AM. She looked around the room. Akari only saw Roomi asleep on the other bed...Were was Chihaya? A thought snapped into her head. She peeked her head over the side of the bed. Chihaya was dead asleep on the floor. She giggled to herself. " Cute." She kept her eyes on him. She had to say it...He looked adorable when he was sleeping.

That easily ticked off boy that she saw when he was awake went away. All she saw now was an innocent boy. She heard a cough from off in the distance. Akari jolted. Roomi was smirking over on the other bed. " You really like looking at Chi. Don't you?" Akari looked away blushing. "n-no." She blushed and looked away. " Pfft. Yeah right! I saw you gawking at him."  
Akari blushed harder.

Roomi smiled. " Its okay. He's not awake...So you can stare." Akari just stared at the door. Roomi sighed. Akari's eyes grew soft when she glanced back at him. Roomi hadn't noticed. Akari looked down at what she was wearing. She frowned." You know, Ari-Chan... I brought you some clothes from the shop." Akari snapped her head toward Roomi. " C-Clothes?!" She had a smile that could put the sun to shame. She'd only ever gotten clothes on her birthday.

" Yah...At like 7 I ran to the shop and picked some stuff for you...In case you wanted to get out of...That." Akari felt upset that Roomi had to separate 'That' from the main sentence. "Here." Roomi threw her a long light pink coat, The buttons were coal black and buttoned across her chest . And knee length black boots that were fuzzy at the top. Akari gawked at the outfit. Her father brought her nice clothes...But not this nice.

She smiled to herself. " Hey do you like it?" Akari nodded quickly. " I love it! Thanks Roomi!" Roomi nodded at her. "No problem!" Roomi pointed over to the closet. " See that door? I gave you more clothes. There in there. Like pajamas, normal clothes ,etc...You get the idea." Akari nodded. She smiled. " Thanks again Roomi." She nodded. " Anytime." Roomi yelled a little loudly.

Chihaya stirred. His eyes opened slowly. " Akari..."He whispered lightly. Her face tinted light pink. " And Roomi." She just killed the moment. He sighed. "Yeah whatever." Roomi huffed. "Well...Sorry to cut this short but...I have to get to work soon. So I'll be seeing you around Akari." Roomi waved to her. Akari waved back to her. Chihaya sighed. He gasped when he looked at the clock.

" It's like 8:40!? I've been out for 4 hours.!" She nodded. Chihaya concerned this early in the morning?

-

Okay! FINGER CRAMPS! No more chapters today...UNTIL I HAVE 15 REVIEWS!! ( I'm dead serious) It shouldn't be to hard, You've all been so supportive already!! Also...No reviews and I'll make Chihaya have a girlfriend already!! ( He currently doesn't...But...Oh no my fingers slipped whoops!) I'm so evil. LOVE YOU ALL!

xXxHoneyrosexXx


	5. Snow Blush

Yes I know I said 15 reviews but...Your all so kind and kept reviewing!( I got three reviews over night!) I never stick to my word! Also 'IheartLewis' added me to favorites and to alerts! kudos to you! Also i'm switching something about about a certain person...You'll see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

Akari looked confused now. Chihaya was pacing around the room. " Is there a problem?" She stared at him weirdly. "N-No  
No problem!" He spat out quickly. Akari eyed him. She heard foot-steps running up the stairs. Akari ran next to Chihaya so she wouldn't get smacked in the face again. The door flew open."CHIIIIIIIIIII!" A small girl ran into the room. She tackled him to the floor. Akari twitched.

" W-who's that?" She tried to contain her laughter. " There's this...Older woman down-stairs...OFF! This is her grand-daughter." He was pushing the girl. She wouldn't budge. Akari walked over to the girl. " Um...'Sweety' could you please get off him?" The little girl looked up at her. "who are you?" she questioned her. "Um...Well my names Akari...Hehheh..." This was all pretty weird. " OOOOOOHHHHH!!That's a pretty name! My names Mai!"Akari just nodded at her. " Yes that's quite a lovely name..." Mai smiled at her.

She got off of Chihaya and walked over to Akari. Mai smiled and gazed up into her eyes. " I LIKE YOU BETTER THAN CHI!" Mai pounced on top of Akari. She fell over. " You actually talk to me! Chi just runs away!" she turned to glare at him. "Heh-heh...How old are you little girl?" Mai held up 4 fingers. "I'm four years old!" Akari gave Chihaya a stern look. He twitched."What?" Akari glared harder. " She's only a little girl. I thought she might have been like Roomi...Why do you dislike her?" Chihaya shook his head. " I don't hate her. She's just very hyper-active."

Akari rolled her eyes. Mai brightened up. "Chi doesn't hate me!?" She pounced back onto him. This was just one of those never ending things wasn't it? Chihaya huffed. "No Mai, I don't hate you." She snuggled into his chest. Akari caught him smiling out of the corner of her eye. She giggled. He looked at her. "What?" She shook her head. "Nothing, Its nothing." She smiled softly at them. He rolled his eyes.

"Mai don't you need to go help Grammy in the kitchen?" She nodded. " Go on. I'll see you later." She hugged him and ran off. Akari smiled at him. "What?" She shook her head. "First it seemed like you hated her. Now you seem...Kinda like her big brother." He sighed. " Couldn't be..." He whispered quietly. "Did you say something Chihaya?" She looked at him confused.He shook his head. "Nothing."

Akari shrugged it off. " Hey Akari...Lets go down stairs." Akari nodded. " Sure...It'd be nice to get out of this room..." He smiled at her. "Wait! let me,Uh...Get changed!" She didn't want to wear the outfit Roomi gave her earlier. So she pushed Chihaya out of the room. "I'll be out in a minute!" Before he could say anything. She budged him out of the room. She ran over to the closet.

Roomi gave her lots of summerish clothes even though it was the dead of winter. There were only three coats in the closet though. So Akari grabbed a chocolate brown mini skirt and black leggings. The shirt was along sleeved v-neck coal black shirt. Brown tight boots just covered the end of the leggings. She found a brush and brushed her hair. "Okay Chihaya!" She opened the door slowly. In case he was behind the door.

"Lets go down...Stairs...What are you looking at." He eyes kept staring at a certain place. Even though she was talking to him, he never looked up. Akari looked down at her shirt. It was low, and Roomi hadn't given her any under shirts. So she didn't bother wearing anything under it. " You know. It would be nice if you could look at my face when I'm talking to you. He wasn't paying attention to her.

She huffed and grabbed his face. "Okay. See this.Its my face. I'd prefer if you looked at this." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I was already looking at your face." She twitched. "No you were looking at my chest, and last time I checked that wasn't my face." He blushed dark scarlet. She decided to stop arguing with him. "let's just go down stairs." He nooded at her. His blush faded away.

He went first. She stayed close to him. "Yuba!" He yelled for the older woman. She walked into the room. " Yes Chi...Oh! She's awake! Dear are you feeling okay?" Akari nodded at her. "Whats your name Sweety?" She looked down at the floor.  
"Akari..." The older woman nodded. "Well then, I'm Yuba. Welcome to the Sundae Inn." Akari smiled softly at her. " Sweetie the doctor requested that when you woke up, to go over to the Clinic."

Akari nodded. "Chi. Since she already knows you...I think. Walk her over to the clinic please." Chihaya nodded at her. " Sure." "You can just go home after that. You'll probably be there for a while...See you tomorrow." She waved them off.  
" Akari...Are you sure that you were just randomly floating in that boat...I mean, you almost got hypothermia!" Akari quickly nodded.

"Mhm." She quickly muttered. Chihaya sighed. "Whatever you say." Lite snow flakes fell to the ground. Akari smiled. " What are you smiling about?" " The snow." He looked confused. " Where I used to live, the snow wasn't that pretty...Here it looks nice." She continued to beam. He rolled his eyes. " It happens every winter." She shrugged. "Well I like it every time."  
He shook his head."I really don't get you." She laughed.

They both walked into the clinic. Chihaya motioned for her to go sit down. He walked over to the counter and started talking to the receptionist...

-

Like I said, I never am true to my word. So I typed another chapter for you guys. No more untill next weekend though! (That something that i'm actually being truthful about!) I can only go on the computer on the weekends! You are all so wonderful! 8 reviews! Lets get more through out the week! LOVE YOU ALL!!

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	6. The silent cry inside you

Hey everyone! FINALLY 15 REVIEWS!! LOTS OF LOVE FOR 'LADY OF DARK FIRE'!! I love how all of you give me advice , or tell me how much you like my story!! It means a lot to me. And since I love you all so much...SPECIAL EDITION CHAPTER!! Every time I get a decent amount of reviews I'll make a long chapter. THANKIES! (This is going to be a long night...)

SPECIAL EDITION

-

Chihaya sighed and turned to walk back to Akari. He sat down next to her. " Is there something wrong?" she asked him confused. He shook his head. " Nah...I just don't like waiting." Akari nodded. She looked around the room. Back home, they didn't even have a clinic, just a creepy doctor who made house calls. The rooms beyond the front rooms weren't to private. They all had wide doors that opened to the public. She cringed at the thought of having people watching her.

"Akari...Are you Okay? You seem nervous." She shook her head quickly. "No!" She spat out. He rolled his eyes at her. " Sure, I mean cause you don't suck at lying or anything." Akari huffed. He started tapping his foot on the ground. Every second, Akari swore it was getting louder. 'Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap. She slammed her hand down on his leg. " Wow. Your irritaited and nervous? How did that happen?" Chihaya was getting on her nerves now. He was like a child who couldn't sit still.

"Yeah I wonder." She rolled her eyes at him. When was the receptionist going to call her? She put her feet up on the chair, and hugged her knees. With Chihaya's constant tapping, Those wide open doors leading to different rooms, and how dreadfully slow the doctor was. She just wanted to run out of there. "Akari?" She perked up when she heard her name called from the doctor.

He was very...'Asian'? She made a face at him. Chihaya chuckled at her expression. " Don't you like doctors?" He whispered into her ear. " That...And he looks weird." He made some weird sound that she couldn't quite describe. "Only the first of many , My dear." Akari looked confused. " Akari!" Her head shot back to the strange doctor. He looked rather annoyed that she wasn't even standing yet.

She shot up. " Miss, you can bring 'him' with you, if you'd prefer." Chihaya stuck his tongue out at him when he turned around. " Chihaya...That's not like you..." He didn't answer Her. He just grabbed her hand. Akari twitched as she walked through two wide open doors. when they were seated, She could still see the receptionist. She cringed. " Miss Akari, Are you all right?" She nodded quickly.

" Alright, So I'm sure your aware that you almost suffered from hypothermia, Correct?" She nodded at him. " I'm going to do a couple tests, to make sure you don't have any side effects." The Doctor had tried many things. He'd made her breath in, He checked her pulse, and finally took her temperature. He seemed displeased. Chihaya spoke up. "Is something the matter?"The Doctor nodded slightly.

" Her breathing is a little rigid, Her pulse is almost normal...Except her temperature is still too low. I'd say she's moderate...Before you leave, grab her some ear muffs and a scarf. When she gets home, give her some warm Hot chocolate. Also, have her take an hour long bath. It should help to re-heat her body." He scooted them out of his office. They both rolled their eyes.

Chihaya Grabbed her black ear muffs and a light pink scarf. When no one was looking , he stole a black jacket for her. They both quickly scurried out the door. " Were going back right?" He shook his head. Akari looked confused. "I'm taking you back to my house." She eyed him. "Why?" Chihaya turned to her. " So I can take care of you. Duh." She blushed lightly. He wanted to take care of her? She just nodded slowly at him.

Akari was sort of curious about what kind of house Chihaya had lived in. He stopped suddenly and Akari ran into him. She was annoyed. "What now?" She looked up at him. "Uh.Were at my house." She peeked her head over him. Her eyes widened. She saw a cute little cottage like house. "You live here? Are you sure?" He rolled his eyes at her. "Why is it so surprising to everyone that I live in a cute house?!"

Akari started laughing uncontrollably. "What?" Chihaya was partially ticked off. "Nothing! It's just that I never thought you would live in such an adorable little house!" She continued laughing. He huffed,and opened the door. Akari stopped laughing. The inside wasn't as cute as the outside of the house. Even though she didn't know much about him, She thought that the house looked like his taste-On the inside at least.

They both walked in. He pointed to the couch. She walked over and sat down. She skimmed the room to look at the surroundings. A medium T.V. In front of the coffee table in the living room. The kitchen looked professional. Two large windows to her left and right. There were to other doors in the house. One she assumed was his bedroom, the other was a bathroom. She was bored. He was in the kitchen making her hot chocolate.

She layed down on the couch looking at the walls. Trying to figure out what color yellow the walls were. Pale? Sunny? Then she turned to the ceiling...There was nothing to count. "Ehem." He coughed. She jolted up. "Are you going to drink this, Or are you going to continue staring at the molding in the wall?" She rolled her eyes at him. Akari sat back up. He handed her the cup.

" I'm going to go start your bath now, so drink up." She nodded at him. She took a sip, and smiled. Akari heard the sound of water running in the background. He was being awfully nice to her...Even though he didn't want to show it. She drank the rest quickly , when she heard him coming. "Your baths ready." She nodded and walked over to the bathroom. She hurriedly shut the door. She gawked at how...Large his bathroom was.

It was huge! He must have had one of those whirl-pool bath-tubs! She grabbed her towel, Wrapped it around herself, and stripped. She hoped in. "Oh...This is nice." She sank down into the water. Akari noticed that he added bubbles to her bath. They were orange scented." He's really being nice..." She went under the water. Akari popped her head up, only enough that she could breath.

She shut her eyes, and relaxed her body. Akari shut her eyes, and accidentally drifted off. Her dreams were filled with images of her and her father picking oranges during the summer. When he was still there at least... She remembered that after he left, her mother didn't care about what happened to the farm. That orange tree died, due to neglect. Akari always wished that she had continued to take care of that tree, so that maybe. It would still be here.

Akari felt something warm on her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly. Chihaya was standing in front of her. Akari's eyes widened. When she saw him crying. "Wh-Whats wrong?!" She put her hand on his face. He leaned his face into her palm.  
"I thought you were dead." He sobbed into her hand. Her hand trembled at the thought. Dead? She understood why he might have thougt that...Who sleeps in a bath tub?

"It's okay...I'm still here-" He grabbed her. He hugged her tightly. She blushed. You couldn't see anything. But she was still naked. Akari had to have been scarlet red by now. Despite all that, she hugged him back. "Chihaya...Why are you so upset?" He shook his head into her shoulder. " You can tell me." She whispered lightly. "W-when I was y-younger...My mom and Dad both died...When I was still very young...I-It was horrible..." He sobbed harder.

She layed her head on top of his. "I'm not dead. I'm here." She shooshed him a few times. Akari could finally understand why he was so sarcastic, or empty. He was lonely, And sad. She didn't know what to do. He let go of her. To akari's surprise.A couple minutes later he came back with a long hooded jacket. "Here, You can put this on." His voice sounded sweeter than it usually did.

Chihaya turned around so she could change. A couple minutes later, She tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled purely at her. She blushed harder. This new side of Chihaya was..."Would you like to watch a movie?" His newly found soft voice made her heart soar. "S-Sure" He pointed to his room. He had a rather large T.V. on his wall. She crawled up onto his bed. She sank. " Oh my gosh...So soft." His bed was making her sink , and his pillows were super soft.

He jumped on with her. Chihaya pulled his blanket up onto them and pulled Akari close to him. Almost like a hug. Akari was begginning to have a blushing complex. It was his fault. "Let's see whats on T.V." He was so warm to her. Everything around her was comfortable, And Chihaya's new attitude made it better. Without thinking, She nuzzled into his chest, and for the second time that night. She fell asleep.

-

Okay!! I thought that was long-ish. This chapter was cute in my opinion. Chi's getting a soft side for Akari suddenly, But why? Hopefully we'll find out soon. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AGAIN!! Let's post more throughout the week!  
(Pwease?) LOVE YOU ALL!!

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	7. Dreaming of a nightmare

This is going to be a very short Chappie. Its based on the dreams that Chihaya and Akari had when they both fell asleep. It should be sad...AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL ENJOY IT!! (Lots of love to 'lady of darkfire'...FOR 4 REVIEWS!! she helped reach the 15 review mark.) Don't worry, you all get love to! XD

-

**_Akari's POV (DREAM)_**

Her eyes opened slowly. A quick summer breeze swept across her face. Akari sat up. She was back at the farm. Just as it use to be. Lush green trees surrounding the area. She smiled sweetly. Their small dog ran up to her. Akari's eyes widened, She was a small girl again. The dog put his paws on her. "Hi Kim-chi." She gasped at how child like her voice was. "Kim-chi...Whats going on?" The dog looked at her confused.

Kinda like it wanted to say. 'What do you mean.' She felt strange now, She was talking to her dog. A chicken ran by her and Kimchi, three little chicks quickly followed behind. Akari sighed. She patted Kim-chi's head and ran off away from the field. She couldn't figure out what was going on. "Were was I before this?...Were..." She couldn't remember. She looked down the small hill. The valley was empty. Maybe this was one of those days that a festival was going on...And her mother had left her at home.

She sighed. A thought struck her suddenly. She used to be older when she was left at home... She was to young. Were was everyone? Since no one was around, she wondered down the hill. No one was walking down the streets. She ran her tiny hand against the mountain like wall. The sky was turning orangeish, It was almost night time. Akari quivered at the thought.  
She hated the dark.

She turned quickly and ran back home. Up the hill she went. The sky stopped changing. The orange color stayed. "W-Whats going on!?" She shut her eyes and ran faster. Akari fell when she ran into something hard. She held her nose, and looked up.A new stream of tears ran down her face. Her father was standing there looking concerned. "Akari...Whats wrong?" Akari sobbed out loudly. " DADDY!" She grabbed his legs. the only part she could hug.

" Akari...Did you hear...Is that why your crying?" Her eyes widened. It all came back to her. Her being so small. The sunset that seemed like it would never end. Kimchi still being here. It was the day that her father had left. Tears slowly cascaded down her face. She hugged him harder. " Daddy...Don't leave..." She sobbed harder. "Aka-Honey...I'm sorry." He bent down, and kissed her head. She couldn't open her eyes anymore.

"Honey...I'll see you later." She shook her head into his leg. She snapped her eyes open. He was gone. "DADDY!!" She screamed. 'AKARI' Her world was shaking. 'AKARI!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!' She kept shaking. She'd fallen over. "Stop...Please." She graved her head in pain. 'AKARI!!' She shot up. She was sitting in Chihaya's bed. She was tightly embraced in his arms. "Chihaya...Whats wrong?" He gave her an annoyed glare. "Stop...Doing...That..." She looked at him confused."What?" He twitched. "MAKING ME THINK YOUR DEAD!!" She giggled. "Oops."

**_Chihaya's POV (Dream)_**

Chihaya sat up. He looked around confused. The room looked odly familiar. He stood up. Only to be shocked at how small he was. " What the heck happened?!" He smacked his hands over his mouth. "GAH!! Not again!!" He whined. A tall blonde with light violet eyes ran into the room. "Chi! Whats wrong." She ran over to the child. He shook his head."N-..." He was awe struck. The woman in front of him, was his mother. "I-I'm okay m-m-mom." The women looked concerned. She swiftly wiped a tear from his eye.

"Honey,...Did you forget to clip your hair back?" Chihaya put his hand on the tuft of hair on the side of his head that stuck out...More than the rest. He nodded at his mother. She giggled. " Here." She pulled out three little clips from her pocket. She placed them in his hair. " There you are sweety." Chihaya smiled innocently. "Chi... I'm going to go visit daddy..." His smile faded quickly.

He remembered how much he hated these days. His father was dead. As in, never coming back. His mother just couldn't quite grasp that. His mother and him lived on a cliff, far off from the town. So that no one could disturb His father. She kissed his fore-head. He sighed after she left. He decided to make some tea for him and his mother, when she came back in. He looked out the window at his mother. Half-way to the grave. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Stupid." He groaned at how his voice sounded. "EEEEEEE!" His eyes shot back up to the window. "MOM!" His mother was holding her head. She'd tripped and smacked her head on the grave. She stumbled farther away. Chihaya trembled at how close she was to the edge... He dropped what he was doing. Chihaya slamed the window opened. "MOM!! WATCH OUT!!" She looked up and backed up more. "Chihaya-" She tipped back. Tears slowly fell down his face. "It's...My...Fault."...

'DADDY!!' Chihaya shot up. Akari was screaming. He thought she was in pain. 'AKARI' She kept screaming. Tears started coming down her face. " AKARI!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He started shaking her. 'AKARI!!' He grabbed onto her quickly. She shot up. Akari looked down at Chihaya. "Chihaya...Whats wrong?" He glared at her. "Stop...Doing...That." She looked confused. "What?" He twitched. "MAKING ME THINK YOUR DEAD!!" He was irritaited. She giggled. "Oops."

-

Okay...So maybe that wasn't that short.(Its like a 1,000 words.) I thought this was interesting, It showed you what happened in their pasts. IF I DON"T GET ATLEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS BY THIS WEEK CHI'S GONNA HAVE AN ACCIDENT!!(he's goona get hurt...Not, a 'night-time accident.' Ew.) LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL!!

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	8. Dont cry I'll make it better

HEY EVERYONE!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Hopefully I can make this chapter interesting...Akari woke Chi up at 2:30...Ti -he...LOVE YOU ALL!! (Oh...Don't have a major fan-girl freak out...YOU'LL SEE!) **THATS** not gonna happen

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

She kept laughing. He gave Akari an annoyed glare. "Do you think its funny...To make me think that your dead?" He was serious. Akari laugh died off."No..." She looked away from him. He sighed. "Every minute your out...Or you cough...Or you cry. I think that your dying." Akari's face saddened. To Chihaya...He thinks it was his fault that his mother died...If he would have kept her happy, then she would still be alive...He couldn't let the same thing happen to Akari...

Akari looked like she was about to cry. He seemed so serious and angry with her... She couldn't help it, as a hot tear made its way down her face. Chihaya froze. Akari shuddered when she felt a cold hand on her face. She looked. Chihaya wiped her tear away. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry...Please don't cry." He placed his forehead onto hers. She just looked into his eyes.

She smiled at the violety shade. Chihaya smiled purely. He hugged her tighter. He touched his nose to hers. She blushed at how close he was getting to her. No one else was in the room. No one was around the house. All windows were closed and covered by blindes... She looked back at him. His eyes were softer know. Akari didn't know what to do. He seemed to get closer by the second.

On the inside she started having a major freak out. what had seemed like forever, ended. he'd finally gotten to the point were he kissed her. Akari turned a scarlet red. She didn't know what to do...His eyes were closed, so she decided to go along with it. She shut them slowly. Akari felt stupid. She was seventeen years old, yet she never kissed anyone before.He started kissing her harder than before.

She didn't know if she was suppoused to or not, but she liked it. She tried kissing him back...She couldn't really tell if he liked it or not. But she kept going. He pushed her down onto the bed. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her head. Some kind of instinct told her something. She locked her leg behind his back. He moved down closer. Akari felt a little more confident now. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He was staring down at her. He moved his lips from hers. "Lets stop for now..." He sounded tired. She looked over at the clock. She sighed. It was 5:13 AM. Akari looked back up at him. He smiled down at her. "C'mon lets go to bed...Little Akari's have had enough of Chihaya...For today." He winked at her. She looked away and blushed. He chuckled at her. She glared up at him." You have mood swings...Often..." He continued laughing.

"C'mon Akari...Bed time." She rolled her eyes at him. He flopped down on the bed with her in his arms. A thought struck her. He seemed rather happy as of recently...How long did he want to get that out of his system. She shook the thought off. "Ummm...Good night." He kissed her forehead.

-

Her eyes fluttered open. She twitched. Chihaya was sprawled out on top of her. "Chi honey..." She tried to sound sweet, but there was a beast inside her raging to push him off. She liked him. But he was hurting her at this point. "Hehe...Dear" She rolled her eyes. "Your hurting me." He instantly rolled off her. She smiled at her athority. " Sorry." He gave her a little pout.

Her eyes widened. "Its okay!" She hugged him into her chest. "I'd say this was hurting me...But, I don't think I will." Akari was a little irritaited. "Since when did you turn into a perv?" He shrugged. "Since I semi-made out with you last night." She blushed again. She jumped out of the bed. He followed her. "Are you hungry?" A sudden loud rumble, made him chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes." He scurried over to the kitchen. Akari walked back over to the couch and sat. Without asking, she grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. They were pretty crappy in this village...There were only like 5 channels. Akari decided to watch the news. "Current date: 24th of December. Its that time of the year again folks! The starry night festival will be held later on this evening."

She smiled to herself. She remembered. When her dad was still here, and she was younger. He'd leave her mother at home. And he'd take her out to the beach to go look at the stars. It was the only time he'd let her stay up past midnight.  
She looked over at Chihaya. He was staring at her too. He smiled. "Do you want to go?" Akari perked up. "YES!" He grinned. "Okay, we'll head out at like ...6?" She nodded at him.

Akari didn't know how different it would be going with a boy this time, instead of her father...Well she'd find out wouldn't she?

-

OKAY!! Some of you may either love me or hate me for typing this! Either one is okay! I felt that they were close enough at this point to type this...So what might happen at the festival...I might have tomake a seperate chapie for the next one (Cough Rated M! Cough) Maybe! Well...Remember...If you don't review...YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE FESTIVAL...(Or after.) Ten reviews and i'll type it and possibly make a rated m chapter.LOVE YOU ALL!!LETS MAKE THIS THE MOST VIEWED AND MOST REVIEWED STORY ON FANFICTION!! (Atleast for harvest moon)

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	9. Advice is bad

I got bored...So I decided to type another chapter...ENJOY!!PS: I thought **lady of dark fire **was going to have a seizure!! ( Then I'd get sued...Can you sue a 13 year-old for Internet seizures?) This one might be short, as in then leading to a rated M chappie. (hehe)(maybe)  
**_READ WHOLE THING, BEFORE READING STORY!!_**

**_--_**

Akari hurriedly finished her breakfast that morning. "Chihaya." She said his name. "Yes?" He sounded much sweeter now."I'm gonna...Go find Roomi...Okay?" He nodded at her. She smiled. He ran over and kissed her fore head. He scooted his face back an inch. "Two things, Why?-Because I wanted to hang out with her!" Akari cut off. He looked a her weirdly."Kay...Also don't be late." He went for her lips this time.

She blushed. "Kay...See you later." He waved her off. Akari ran out the door. She blushed harder at what she'd have to do now...

-

Roomi

Roomi was sitting at the table sewing. " This is perfect for Ari-Chan when it gets hot!" She smiled to her self. She perked up." I sense a disturbance(sarcasm)...Ari-Chan." She sighed. She hadn't known Akari that long, but she just got certain feelings when something was up...There was an impatient knock on the door. She placed her sewing kit on the table. She got a stool and looked out the door window. There. Akari was panting at her door step.

"Something wrong there killer?" She opened the door. Akari was irritaited. "I...Need...To talk...To you." Roomi nodded at her  
Roomi waved her hand for Akari to come in. "Whats the problem Ari-Chan?" She cocked her head to the right.

Akari

She looked away. Her face was a deep scarlet red. Roomi looked confused. "Whats wrong?" She was more concerned now. "Are you okay?" Her voice was more serious now. Akari just nodded at her.."Well last night...I-Ew" Roomi gave her a weird look. "You did that last night?!" Akari shook her head furiously."NO!" Roomi made a face. "Ew. sloppy make out session! Groady." Akari slammed her hand on the table.

"It wasn't sloppy! Or groady!" Roomi looked mischievious now."Hehe...So you two did make out?" Akari looked like she was about to cry. "Stop! I came to ask for your help! But your just being mean to me!" A tear slided down her face. Roomi's eyes sadened. "I'm sorry Akari." She pulled a napkin from her pocket. Akari wiped the tears away."What do you need help with Ari-Chan?"

"What am I suppoused to do tonight?..." Roomi perked up. "So you two are going to the festival huh?" Akari nodded. She patted Akari's head. " He already likes you. Just be yourself...Like you have been. Kay?" Akari nodded. A thought suddenly struck her. "Roomi...Are you going with anyone?" Roomi's face tinted pink. "Y-Yes." Akari giggled. "Is he cute?" Thats all she could really ask, since she didn't know any other guys.

"He's pretty cute..." Akari went into girlie mode. "So whats his name?" She looked away. "G-Gill." Akari made a weird face. " You mean like what a fishy has?" Roomi smacked her head on the table. "No." Akari giggled. "Maybe i'll see him tonight..." She looked over at the clock. 3:27. "I'm going back over to Chi's house...Kay?"Roomi nodded. "See ya Ari." She smiled and waved her off.

-

"Chi I'm hom-" He wasn't in the living room..She walked around the house trying to find him. She poped her head over into the bathroom door."Akari! Your home!" She blushed. Apparently he'd just taken a shower...He had a towel..But still."Hmm. Whats wrong Akari?" He walked over to her. "Do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on her fore head. She made a face when her head was all wet. He looked down at himself. "OHHHH! I get it now. I'll go get dressed!" Akari really didn't feel like moving, buuut. She did anyway.

"I'll be out in a sec." He shut the door. Akari sighed. 'Ahh...Thats to bad. I really wanted to see-' She stopped that thought quickly. "Controll your thoughts Akari...You don't want to turn into another Chihaya...do you?" Just then he opened the door. She looked away again. Well...Atleast he had pants. He still had the towel around his shoulders...His bare shoulders. She kept staring at his chest. She felt weird liking such a pale guy...Weren't girls suppoused to like strong tan guys?...Not that he didn't look strong though.

"Hehe...Your gawking." She blushed again. Akari shook her head. He laughed. "Lets go watch some T.V. Hun." She nodded. They both walked over to the couch and sat. He sat on the far right end of the sofa and she sat on the left. "Ehem." He coughed at her. "Oh!" She scooted over closer to him. He rolled his eyes. Chihaya grabbed her. He laughed silently. She didn't look very pleased. He coughed.

She looked up at him. "Aya-Kun...Are you getting sick?" He blushed a little at the new name. " I might be..." He coughed again. Sh thougt of something her father used to do...To always be able to tell if she was sick. She decided to change it up a little bit though...Akari pushed him down so he was laying on the sofa. "Akari...Whats going on?" She got on top of him. He turned rose red. Quickly she kissed his fore head. "Chi...You have a cold." He cocked an eye-brow. "How...Do you know?"

"When someone you love gets sick. The oe who loves them can tell by kissing their fore head." He smiled up at her. "Thats cute." He nuzzled his face into her neck. They didn't really move except for Akari laying her head on Chihaya's chest. The soothing sounds channel was on. She was warm for once. So she shut her eyes and drifted off.

-

There was a tap on the window. Akari opened her eyes. She turned scarlet, when she saw Roomi, and some random guy standing at the window...

-

I have to go now...I'LL WRITE ANOTHER DAY!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL!!

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	10. Happiness

Hello everyone!!!!! This chappie will be long because its the festival!!! (Maybe...Who knows, maybe it'll be in the middle?) LOVE LOVE LOVE, All my fans and readers or whoever you may be!ALSO IMPORTANT!!!! **GO READ MY NEW CHIHAYAXAKARI FANFIC!!!!**

Oh and.....DON'T HURT ME GILL FANS!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

-

She buried her head back into his chest. He nuzzled his face into her brunette hair. "Whats up with you?" He was still, when he heard a familiar laugh. He twitched slightly. "Akari....Please tell me that's not who I think that is..." Akari shook her head into his chest. He sighed. He nudged her slightly. Akari got off him. He stood up, glaring over at the window. Roomi started mouthing out words. Chihaya cocked his head to the right. Akari rolled her eyes, and went to open the door.

Roomi ran right in and tackled her."Oh Ari-Chan!!! That's sooo cute!" The boy that was with her, just stood there, he scoffed. Roomi quickly stood."A-Akari! This is Gill!" She immediately pointed a finger at him. Akari giggled. "Why so formal Roomi? That's not you...." Akari glared up at Gill. He looked...Odd. He had an angry look frozen on his face. His hair was pale blonde. Perfectly slicked down, with an exception of the one piece of hair sticking out of the middle of his head.

He was wearing a white suit with a fancy black button-up shirt under neath. He was to....What was the word she was looking for.....SNOBBY! She thought to herself. She zoned back when he offered his hand." Nice to meet you Akari Hanako." She looked taken back. "How do you know my last name?" He stayed calm. "I'm the mayor's son....I know many things.." Akari cringed at that comment....Did he know.....What really happened?  
This is when Chihaya finally stepped in.

"Okay. Are you going to interrogate the poor girl, or are we leaving?" He slithered his wrist around her waist. Roomi nodded, She quickly eyed Gill. Akari smiled up at Chihaya. Thanking him with her eyes. He nodded. "Told you....There were more weirdos..Hanako." He whispered in her ear. She blushed lightly. She couldn't figure out how he knew her last name! She wasn't going to let it ruin her whole evening....She'd just push it to the back of her head for now...

Akari zoned back when she noticed Roomi glaring over her way. "Did I grow a second head or something?" Roomi shook her head. "Nooooo...But I'm not letting you leave the house like that!" Akari looked down at her clothes. They were damp and wet....She shot an evil look over at Chihaya. "Hey! Its not my fault you fell asleep on me!" Akari rolled her eyes. Before she knew it, Roomi grabbed her wrists. " I'm gonna fix you up!" She sped off, leaving the boy's in the back.

Roomi slammed the door shut. " Roomi is this really necessary?" She completely ignored Akari's statement. She huffed over to the bed and plopped down, as she watched Roomi raid the room. After 10 minutes Roomi managed to throw together an outfit out of her bag of 'Stuff' A dark grey dress, knee length. With a black cardigan to go over it. Massive gray beads for a necklace and black pumps. Akari twitched. "Roomi...Does that really look....Snow appropriate?" She shook her head. "Nah...But it does look hot!"

Akari coughed. Roomi rolled her eyes. "your welcome." She winked. "I didn't say anything." Roomi said nothing in return....Akari quickly got dressed and scooted herself out his door. Chihaya smiled at her. " You look beautiful." Akari blushed. Roomi giggled. " Can we go yet?" Gill sounded impatient. Chihaya rolled his eyes. " Okay!!" Roomi smiled wide and grabbed his arm. Chihaya offered his hand. Akari grabbed it quickly. He chuckled.

The sun was already down by the time they'd gotten outside. Nothing really happened on the way....Akari slid on the ice 5 times and Roomi got side-stiches from laughing though.....Thats not exactly a happening though.....What really happened is....

Roomi waved them off and ran away with Gill to the far off cliff in the east. Akari turned her head to Chihaya quickly. Managing to break a smile. " Would you like to go over there?" He was being rather....Kind. For being Chihaya at least. Akari nodded. He held tighter to her hand as they ran. He slid on the still wet grass from this morning. Catching Akari on his back. " Hey Akari....." She was still on his back. Rather irritaited. "yes Chi?" She said as calm as she could.

"Look up at the sky." She gazed up, only to be put into a daze. The stars were beautiful....All those wonderful things she heard her dad tell her about that festival were true.....She looked back down at him....Except her father never told her how much better it was to be in love at these kind of things. She dreamily continued to look up at the brightly lit sky. " You know....Chi.....I've never been to this a guy other than my dad....But I was so young then....I forgot what it was like." He smirked.

"You said you always went to these things." She rolled her eyes. "When I was little...Very little." He nodded slightly. " I think I get the jist of what your saying." She layed her head on top of his, Akari shut her eyes. Drifting of into her little dream world.....

-

SORRY!!!! I have not updated in a while......I was listening to sad songs for the last couple parts ( I'm Sure you can tell XD) REVIEW!!!!!! OR NO NEW CHAPPIES!!!!!!LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	11. Christmas day, and tight pants, Woo

Hello again! I bet you all thougt I had to of been dead huh? WELL THINK AGAIN!!!!!!!! I hope you all decide to review THIS TIME! -_-

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. Revealing a face that she had come to love. "Hehe, Chi looks so cute when he's asleep."  
He looked innocent...To innocent. She just wanted to poke him. And that she did. Right in his tummy. Akari looked over at her clock.  
"Geez!" It was 10:30 am. Usually by this time. As a kid. And when her dad was still there. She would have be out of bed  
bouncing up and down like there was no tomorrow.

Then again. She was older now. More mature. Well, that and she knew she didn't get anything.  
Besides that she still loved Christmas day. Her dad always promised to come home that day and spend time with her.  
Akari looked back at Chihaya. She shook him lightly. He just turned onto his other side.  
She was getting a little irritaited now. "Chihaya...." She blew in his ear. That woke him up....'Perv.'  
Akari thought to herself.

He rubbed his eyes cutley. Earning a small tinted pink blush from Akari. He smirked. Why'd you wake me up?  
I was having a good dream..." He started looking at parts of her, which led to her pushing his face away.  
"Do you ever have normal dreams?" He shook his head. "Not since I met You Akari." Great. So it was her fault that  
he was a Perv.....Nice.

Akari grabbed the clock on the table-stand next to her. His eyes widened. "Shit!" he jumped out of bed running to his closet.  
She cocked an eye-brow. "Why is it always when I wake you up?" He shrugged at her quick. Grabbing a dress and throwing it at her.  
Akari was confused now. "Why do you always have some sort of girl clothes in you closet?" "Roomi." He stated quick. Akari 'ohhed'  
and threw the dress on hurridley.

It was a solid black dress. Stopping slightly above the knee. A pale pink line ran across the bottom , as did little frills. A pale pink bow was  
set at the top of the dress, tieing into a halter dress. A tight pink cardigan was under it, along with black pumps.  
"Chi.....were are we going today?" She looked at him confused.  
"Were going to the inn, Yuba has me cooking most of the stuff with her. Since I help she always invites me to eat with them....  
And this year she said that you could eat with us....Aslong as you help out a little bit.

Akari nodded. "Well what would I have to do?" He shrugged. " i don't know, Whatever Yuba asks you to do I guess.....Unless she puts me in control of you.." he smirked nad Akari Threw a firm pillow at him. Earning a groan. "Be nice to me." He made a face at her,  
Akari rolled her eyes. Chihaya didn't exactly look like he was going out, for dinner. As much as he looked like he was  
going to go join a band.

"Chihaya.....Did you pick that out?" He shook his head. "Roomi?" Chihaya nodded. "Do you depend on her for all your fashion needs?"  
He didn't do anything for a couple minutes. But, nodded swiftly. Akari giggled. "I'm sure you could dress yourself, Chi." He didn't answer tha one. Instead he grabbed a brush. And combed out all the knots in Akari's hair. She rolled her eyes. Stating that she could do it her  
self.

-

They'd finally left the house. Akari couldn't stop her eyes from wondering over to Chihaya. He had tight pants on. Very. Tight pants. They were jet black and hugged everywhere. "Hehe, look all you want little Akari." She snapped back up, only to see  
Chihaya grinning at her. He motioned for her to come up next to him. She linked arms with him. Now onto his shirt....What was Roomi thinking? Thats tight too! And Chihaya did't even put the tie on right!

Akari went to fix it but he stopped her. She just looked at him. " I like it this way." She rolled her eyes at him. "Trying to look  
cool I see?" He shook his head. "nah. You just keep looking!" her face was a dark crimson color. He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm looking at you too." He whispered to her. Akari ran ahead of him. "Hey!" Apparently, now they were racing. Akari won.

-

They walked in. Well they had to fix them selves up. Since the wind kinda messed up there hair. Then they walked in. Little mai greeted them. "CHI! AKA!" She hugged both of their legs. Chi patted her head, but Akari gave her a hug. " How come you never came back?  
Were you over at Chi's house the whole time?" Yuba walked in. Taking Mai away. "Now, now Mai. Don't ask them what they were doing  
then the would have to lie.

Akari twitched. "Hey! We haven't done that yet!" She blushed darker. Yet...." So your planning on it?" Chihaya looked away, over at Akari.  
Lus led to Her looking at Mai. Her puffy little red dress bounced. "Are they gonna have a party or somethin?" Mai cocked her little head tot he right. "Oh, there going to have a party all right..." Yuba trailed off in thought. Tsking a couple times. What was she thinking!? Akari would never think the same way about old-ladies again...

Poor girl. This was only the begginning of her first Christmas with Chihaya....

* * *

Alrighty! Next Chapter we'll see what happens at this party ( and if Akari and Chihaya have a party of themselves. Ehem.) REVIEW!!!! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL! (I promise to right chapters for this story more frequently kay ;)

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	12. Theres more to Christmas then you think

Okay, like I said, I'm going to try and update more often, sooooooooooooooooo, maybe I can get back all the readers that reviewed that I lost (a lot) Lady of Dark fire is still reading!! Lots of love for you!!!!! *Hugs* Plus, Jessica reviewed for this story AND The Waiterz Klutz. My other story. You get lots of hugs to! For the rest of you, your on my bad side now!!!!!!!! (You all know why)Oh yah and Lady of Dark fire....You spelled Chihaya Chichaya! You made my day, after looking at it!

* * *

Akari decided to try and avoid thinking about what Yuba had in mind...It was Christmas....  
and lots of people do 'that' on Christmas night...But come on! She was only 17!? Akari was snapped out of thought,  
when Mai started pulling on the bottom of her dress. "Yes, Sweety?" Akari bent down in front of her.  
"Aka-Chan! Do you wanna come play dolls with me? Santa-san brought me dollies last night!"

She smirked. Akari remembered when she believed in Santa. Untill she was five and her mother told her  
the truth. She wasn't about to ruin it for Mai. " Sure." Mai smiled happily. Grabbing Akari's hand  
and leading her upstairs. Akari looked confused, after entering a room she'd never seen before.  
"Mai....Is this your room?" She looked around curiously.

She nodded. "Yep! See my doll house over there?" She pointed her tiny fingers over at a huge house.  
Akari's eyes widened. She'd never seen a play house that...Big. She followed Mai anyway. Crossing her  
legs in front of the house. " Santa-San, Had these specially made for me Aka-Chan!" Akari twitched.  
Apparently, There were little dolls of everyone. Even one of her...The outfit Mai had her in was a short  
maroon dress. with a little bow in the middle.

Mai picked up the Chihaya doll. " Look at Chi-Chan!" Akari tried to hold back giggles. But couldn't  
The doll, looked almost exactly like the real thing. Except this Chihaya was wearing a t-shirt and  
a pair of jeans....He didn't have the same Roomi aprooved outfits as the real one... But still,  
she thought it was pretty cute.

There was a Yuba doll, and what she guessed was Mai's parents. She stated playing things out at dinner.  
Everything was going well. Every one sat down, ate their dinner, and went and sat down in the lobby.  
It was kind of cute, how Mai was making it look like everyone was having normal conversations.  
Akari, was making her little person move around the house, wondering the hall upstairs.

Akari noticed that Mai wasn't playing with the Chihaya doll. So, she picked him up. making him wobble around  
just like hers was. She looked over at Mai quick. To see if she had noticed. Mai was still content.  
Making Yuba trip over the her stuffed bear. Akari twitched, when she heard a sinister giggle.  
She turned back to her and Chi dolls.

Quietly, she moved them to a separate room in the house. Akari got closer to the room. She made it look  
Like they were having a little conversation...Her eyes narrowed. Quickly making chihaya, literally  
pounce her doll. Mai paid attenion when the down stairs **suddenly** seemed to shake.  
"Aka-Chan? What are you doing with the dollies?" Akari quick moved them down stairs.

Akari couldn't help but be curious about what could have happened..... Yuba had called at  
the right time, asking for Akari's help with dinner. She scurried down the stairs.  
Jumping off the last two steps. Chihaya just looked at her. "Did you have fun  
with the dollies Akari?" She blushed a tint of scarlet red. She quickly nodded.

"That's good...Yuba wants you to get the flour down for her..." Akari looked at him confused.  
Why couldn't he get it? She mentally slapped herself, when she noticed the huge pot he  
was holding. "Sure." Akari grabbed a random chair. standing on it quickly. Dumb idea.  
She grabbed the flour in time, except the chair slipped out from under her.

Chihaya dropped the pot on the counter. Grabbing her before she hit the floor. Nice catch..  
Except, now both of them were covered in white flour. She coughed up white dust clouds.  
He just stared at her. Laughing. "Only you...." He attempted to wipe of some of the flour.a  
Only adding more. Both their head shot toward the door.

Mai shrieked. "EEEEE! Ghosts!!!" Chihaya looked annoyed, and Akari looked rather amused.  
" Don't worry Mai, its only us." Chihaya attempted to calm the screaming girl. Yuba ran in.  
She broke down laughing. Since he was still carrying her. And that Mai was crying at  
the fact that they both looked like flour covered ghosts.

Chihaya just took akari upstairs. Placing her in the bathroom. He grabbed two towls.  
Handing her one. She wiped off her face. Twitching at how messy they were now.  
The cute dress that Roomi had made her, was covered in white, that probably  
wouldn't come out in the wash...

Chihaya sighed. Motioning for her to come with him down the stairs. She listened.  
He was walking, like he really did'nt want to face what was awaiting him at the bottom  
of those stairs... he had a right to feel that way. since Mai's parents were trying  
to calm her down with sweets and lollipops.

It seemedto have worked. Since she was calmly sitting, sucking on her lollipop  
With little tears still dripping down her face. Akari could just tell....

This was going to be a very interesting day.....

**LADY OF DARK FIRE!!! READ MY NOTE AT THE END!!! AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!!! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!!!!!**

* * *

Okay!!!!! I'm still trying to decide wheather or not to make a rated M seperate chappie for....Uh....Afterwards. Its up to all of you to decide if I should make a different one. P.s REVIEW!!!!! (or.....CHIHAYA"S GOING TO SCORCH HIS HAND OFF FROM COOKING!!!!!!) Pwease.

xXxHoneyrosexXx


	13. HELLLLLLPPPPP

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! There is a website called . I am asking that all my fans PLEASE go on there and look at my forum for the PETITION FOR EAM IN AMERICA! Me and Sarah need all the help we can get!!!! I will PROMISE to post more frequently if you all help me out!!!!**

**This is VERY important to us! Even the ADMINISTRATORS OR giving us advice, and helping out!!! My user name is Hisa Misa! I hope that all of you take the time to check it out!!! ALSO, THE RATED M CHAPTER WILL NOT BE RELEASED UNTIL A COUPLE MORE PEOPLE JOIN OUR PETITION! ALL WE NEED IS YOUR USER NAME ON THE WEBSITE (EITHER ON FAN FICTION OR RANCH STORY) NO REAL NAMES OR ANYTHING!!! PLEASE!**

**LOVE,**

**xXxHoneyRosexXx**


	14. RATED M CHAPPIE IS UP!

**ATTENTION!!!! THE RATED M CHAPTER OF SILENT CRY IS UP!!!!!!! GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!! GO READ MY OTHER STORY TOO!!!!!! 'This Destiny' HikariXChihaya, yes I'm Doing Exciting Animal March now. :)  
**


End file.
